


Sarangie

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Related, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: A fan asked Hyunwoo what nicknames he would give to his members, and Minhyuk just can’t stop thinking about the one Hyunwoo has for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blame everything on [this](https://twitter.com/monxshownu/status/800224233687117824). I seriously am questioning Showhyuk’s relationship right now. I mean, sarangie? Really, Hyunwoo?
> 
> Oh, and of course, blame Mady (and Henri, actually) for encouraging me to write this story.

**_Shownu’s Post-It_ **

**_Q:_ ** _Give us one nickname for each member!_

 **_A:_ ** _Wonho – Wave_

_Kihyun – Pink_

_Minhyuk – Sarangie_

_Hyungwon – Chic-man_

_Jooheon – Aegyo_

_Changkyun – Kkukkung_

Minutes had passed, but Minhyuk still had his eyes on the tab screen, seeing the same post without blinking. He was completely certain that his cheeks were red right now, and his heart beat rapidly that he felt suffocated.

He still couldn’t believe Hyunwoo wrote it as his answer for the fan’s question. He wouldn’t take it seriously if it was the other members, but this was Hyunwoo, and he was aware of what kind of relationship he had with the leader of Monsta X, and he couldn’t help but think that Hyunwoo’s answer might mean... something.

Minhyuk didn’t know when it started, but once he realized, he and Hyunwoo had been in this not-lovers-but-more-than-friends relationship. They never said the word love, nor did they ever declare that they were in a relationship—what Minhyuk knew was he never minded Hyunwoo’s touches; he loved it when Hyunwoo stole a kiss when no one saw them, or how Hyunwoo circled his arm around his slim waist and brought their bodies closer together, or the fact that Hyunwoo would always let him sneak into his bed every night when he had bad dreams.

Their relationship was undefined and none of them ever tried to make it official—it wasn’t like they could show it to anyone, though, so why bother? However, after the nickname Hyunwoo gave to him, Minhyuk started to think that maybe, just maybe, he wanted to try to define their relationship.

The problem was how would he ask Hyunwoo about it?

Minhyuk might be loud and touchy in front of their fans, but honestly, when he was alone with Hyunwoo, all the clingy behavior was gone. Minhyuk was nothing more than a shy puppy that would melt anytime soon only by a simple peck on the cheek. Asking about what Hyunwoo meant with the nickname wouldn’t be as easy as it seemed.

“What are you doing?”

Minhyuk swore his heart almost stopped when he suddenly heard Hyunwoo’s voice right beside his ear. He turned around frantically only to find Hyunwoo sitting down on the edge of his bed, peering at the tab in Minhyuk’s hand.

“I-It’s nothing!” Minhyuk quickly hid the tab behind his back as he leaned close to the wall, away from Hyunwoo. “What are you doing here?”

Hyunwoo cocked one of his eyebrows. “Well,” he said, “it’s time for dinner—Kihyun’d been calling your name a couple times, but no answers.”

“O-Oh,” Minhyuk gulped, feeling nervous because Hyunwoo’s eyes still locked on him, and they were clearly suspecting him. “Let’s eat, then!”

Without letting go of the tab, he rushed outside before Hyunwoo could ask for more.

But, Hyunwoo didn’t seem to want to let it slide. After dinner, when the other members were busy with their own activities—Kihyun was washing the dirty dishes with a help from Changkyun, Hoseok was in front of the computer, experimenting with some melodies as usual, Jooheon was playing a game, and Hyungwon was ready to sleep—Hyunwoo asked him once again.

“What were you looking at your tab earlier? You seemed… distracted by it.”

They were back to Minhyuk’s shared room with Kihyun, Jooheon, and Changkyun; Hyunwoo was sitting on the floor while Minhyuk was on the bed with his legs crossed.

“It’s nothing,” muttered the brunet, keeping on scrolling down the SNS on his tab to distract him from the thoughts, but, still, his face reddened when he remembered the nickname.

“You know I always know when something’s up, right?” Hyunwoo pushed him again. “And, you will never touch that tab when talking to me, unless you’re hiding something.”

Minhyuk couldn’t stop Hyunwoo from taking the tab from his hands and putting it aside. He huffed when Hyunwoo pulled him down, making him straddle the leader’s lap.

“Were you checking bad comments about you on SNS again?” Hyunwoo’s voice was full of concern this time; his hands grabbed Minhyuk’s forearms firmly, yet not enough to harm the younger vocalist. “I’ve told you not to do it, haven’t I? It’s all bullshit, but still hurtful.”

“It’s not—I wasn’t checking on it,” Minhyuk squirmed, trying to pull away from Hyunwoo, but Hyunwoo didn’t let him.

“Then, what is it?”

Minhyuk tried to look at Hyunwoo in the eyes, but it only made his cheeks get even hotter, and now he was sure Hyunwoo could see him blushing.

“It’s nothing… nothing important.”

Hyunwoo tilted his head a little as he moved his hand up to touch Minhyuk’s red cheek. “Spill the bean,” he said slowly, “what kind of unimportant things could make you blush like this?”

It might not be the first time Hyunwoo made his heart feel like exploding into rainbow dust, but it always felt like the first time, and Minhyuk would never get used to it. Hyunwoo’s eyes pierced into him and somehow he felt insecure because Hyunwoo seemed able to read him like an open book. He tried to avoid the stare, but Hyunwoo already cupped his both cheeks, and he felt like dying.

“L-Let go,” Minhyuk squeaked weakly, though he knew Hyunwoo wouldn’t let go of him until the older man got what he wanted.

“Tell me what’s going on and I will let go of you,” Hyunwoo pressed his forehead against Minhyuk’s, but his eyes were still locking on his group member.

“I told you, it’s nothing…”

“You know I won’t buy it, Min.” Minhyuk closed his eyes tightly when Hyunwoo shifted, now their lips were only an inch apart. “Tell me or I’ll kiss you.”

Minhyuk chuckled nervously at that. “It’s not a threat,” he said, hands gripping on Hyunwoo’s shoulder as he could feel Hyunwoo’s minty breath on his face.

“Well, maybe it’s not,” Hyunwoo grinned and soon after, his lips landed on Minhyuk’s in a soft kiss, “but it’d be a bother if I kept kissing you if you refused to tell me what happened, wouldn’t it?”

The wave of heat came across Minhyuk’s face even greater. Hyunwoo wouldn’t stop, yes he knew it, but he needed to make Hyunwoo stop before someone opened the door—it wasn’t like the other members had no idea about their ‘unusual’ relationship at all, but Minhyuk was still uncomfortable with it; it was totally different than the fan services they did on stage, and Minhyuk wanted their relationship to be private—he wanted to keep it that way.

“Still don’t want to tell me?” asked the elder, once again pressing his lips on Minhyuk’s pinkish ones—this time the kiss was deeper, with tongue that caused Minhyuk to let out soft moans when it forced his lips to open up.

Minhyuk was helpless when Hyunwoo’s tongue entered his hot cavern. He felt like his strength was gone somewhere, leaving him melting under the heat of Hyunwoo’s, and now that Hyunwoo had one of his hand slipping inside his shirt, creeping up his spine, he knew it was time to give in.

“Alright,” The brunet said once Hyunwoo pulled away to catch some breath. “Alright, I’ll tell you.”

A thin smile tugged Hyunwoo’s lips as he waited for Minhyuk to continue.

“It’s about—it’s about the nickname.”

“Nickname? What nickname?”

Minhyuk jutted his lips—Hyunwoo’s smile turned into the knowing one when Minhyuk told him about the nickname and the dark brown-locked knew Hyunwoo had known what he was talking about, but he kept playing dumb.

“You know what it is all about already, so stop asking!” snapped Minhyuk with red face; he was so embarrassed that he couldn’t bear Hyunwoo’s stare at him.

Hyunwoo laughed lightly at it and stroked Minhyuk’s strands gently. “Yes, yes, I know which nickname you’re talking about,” he said, “but what’s the problem? What’s bothering you? You don’t like it?”

“It’s not that…” The younger kept pouting, but soon his expression went into a confused one. “It’s just… why? I mean… did you mean it? Did you choose the nickname for me because you… you meant it? Or was it just a joke?”

“Do you think it was just a joke?”

It was so frustrating that Minhyuk wanted to pull Hyunwoo’s hair desperately. “How could I know?” he spat exasperatedly, “You’re the one knowing the answer!”

It was annoying to see Hyunwoo’s smile staying still on that handsome face, and it softened in every second. Minhyuk threw his gaze away from Hyunwoo; his face was completely red, even the color had spread to his ears, but Hyunwoo brought his face back to him again.

“If it was only a joke, do you think I would kiss you like this?”

And, for the umpteenth time, Hyunwoo captured Minhyuk’s lips, yet this time it was gentler, and Minhyuk could feel the feelings Hyunwoo always had for him all this time.

(“Sarangie, isn’t that my shirt you’re wearing?”

It was like a button to make Minhyuk blush because his cheeks immediately got hotter once Hyunwoo said the nickname.

“Did you just call Minhyuk sarangie?” Jooheon looked at Hyunwoo in surprised, but rather than answering, their leader only smiled, enjoying Minhyuk’s rosy cheeks.)


End file.
